Is Faith Really Dead?
by GHfan
Summary: Main Characters: Ric, Liz, Sonny, Jason, Carly, Faith. Others: Bobbie and Courtney. I finally got it to upload! so now it's finished!
1. Chapter 1

Liz: Do you still think Sonny was the one who pushed me? Ric: I don't know, it could have been him. Liz: I think it was Faith, when she came by the appartment I got this weird feeling... Ric: If you really think it was her I'll make sure she pays for it. Liz: I'm sure. Ric: Ok, I'm gonna go take care of this.  
  
Ric goes to Sonny's appartment. Sonny: Go away, I don't want to hear you accusing me of pushing Liz. Ric: I'm here to ask you for help. Sonny: Why would I help you? Ric: Faith was the one who pushed Liz. Sonny: How am I gonna be able to help you? Ric: You are a mobster and you have a hitman, I need someone who can kill Faith so that no one will know who it was. Sonny: Your gonna kill Faith for what she did? Ric: Wouldn't you do the same thing if it was your wife she pushed? Sonny: Ok, I'll help you. I need to talk to Jason about this. Ric: Ok, call me when you have a plan.  
  
Ric leaves and Sonny goes over to Jason's appartment. Sonny: We need to talk. Jason: What is it? Sonny: Ric came over and he asked me for help. Jason: What does he need help with? Sonny: He found out that it was Faith who pushed Liz, he wants her dead. Jason: Baldwin will suspect us of killing her. Sonny: Ya, but he won't be able to get proof. Jason: Ok, I'll go get my gun.  
  
Faith is on the pier when Ric walks by. Faith: Hi, how's Liz doing? Ric: Stop acting so concerned, I know it was you. Faith: What are you talking about? Ric: Your gonna pay for this. Faith: Sure I am.  
  
Just then Jason and Sonny show up. Jason covers Faith's mouth and takes her to Sonny's limo, Sonny and Ric follow. Sonny: Ric you can go home, we can take it from here. Ric: No, I want to see her die. I want to make sure she pays. Sonny: I know that you still blame me for what happened to our mother and that we don't exactly act like brothers but I am sorry for what happened to Liz. Ric: Thanks.  
  
They drove to an abandoned warehouse. Faith: You can't do this to me, the cops will catch you. Jason: Shut up! Ric: You're gonna pay for all the things you've done. Jason takes out his gun. Jason: Ric, it's your call we still going to kill her? Ric: Yes, shoot her. Jason pulled the trigger. Sonny: Ric, you can go home, me and Jason will take care of the body. Ric: Ok, and Sonny.... Sonny: Ya? Ric: Thanks, for helping me. Sonny: It wasn't for you, it was for Liz.  
  
Ric got home. Liz: What happened? Ric: Do you really want to know? Liz nodded. Ric: Faith's dead. Liz: You killed her? Ric: I didn't... I went to Sonny, Jason killed her, I didn't want to risk going to jail. Liz: I'm glad. The phone rang. Ric: I'll get it. Hello? "Guess who.." Ric: No, no you're dead! I saw you get shot by Morgan. "Well, maybe it wasn't me..." the person hung up. Liz: Who was it? Ric: It- it couldn't have been... Liz: Couldn't have been what? Ric: Faith... Ric picked up the phone and called Sonny. Sonny: Hello? Ric: Faith's alive. Sonny: That's impossible, Jason shot her, we were both there- Ric: Someone called me, sounded exactly like Faith. Sonny: Ok, don't worry about it, me and Jason will take care of it. If there are any signs of Faith call me. Ric: I will. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ric went to Kelly's with Liz to eat lunch, and when they go back there was a message on their wall that said "You'll pay for trying to kill me." Ric: That's it, we're going to Sonny's, maybe he'll know what to do.  
  
Ric and Liz showed up at Sonny's appartment. Carly: Go away. Sonny: Carly, I'll handle this. Did something else happen? Ric: There was a message on our wall saying "You'll pay for trying to kill me." Sonny: Ok, I want Liz to be safe so she can stay here, I have body guards. Liz: What about Ric? Sonny: I guess he can stay too. Carly: Have you lost your mind? Sonny: Faith is going to come after all of us we all have to be safe. Jason walked in. Jason: Lansing, what are you doing here? Sonny: They got a threat on their wall, they think it was Faith. Jason: That's impossible, I killed her you were both there. Ric: Well, it obviously wasn't her. Sonny: Liz and Ric are going to be staying here until we figure out what's going on.  
  
Later that night... The phone rang at dinner. Sonny answered it. "Do you know where I am?" Sonny: Faith? "I asked you a question." Sonny: I'm not even sure who this is. "I'd be careful if i were you...I'm not that far away." Sonny: Faith, I know it's you...hello? Ric: What she say? Sonny: She said she isn't too far away. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ric: What are we going to do? Sonny: Wait and see what she does next... Ric: So we are just going to wait until someone gets hurt or killed? Sonny: For all we know Faith is bluffing and she isnt even in Port Charles any more. Carly came down the stairs. Carly: Ok, Michael's in bed. Courtney and Jason walked into the appartment. Jason: Sonny, we can't just wait, it may take to long and someone might get hurt. Sonny: There's really nothing else we can do. All of a sudden, all the lights went out. Sonny: Nobody move I'll get some flash lights. Sonny gave Jas and Ric a flashlight Jason: Wait, where's Courtney. Everyone looked around. Sonny: Maybe she's upstairs. Jason: (yelling up the stairs) Courtney? Courtney answer me! Jason walked up the stairs and came down carrying Courtney's dead body. Carly: Oh my god... Ric: You see? I told you we shouldn't have waited! I knew someone would be hurt and now we have no clue who's next. Liz: What's that note hanging out of Courtney's pocket? Jason took the note out. Sonny: What's it say? Jason: Carly's next. Ric: Ok, that's it, we should just call the cops they can handle th- Liz: What? Ric: There's no dial tone. Sonny: She disconnected the phones, too. Jason: She has to be close. I'm gonna go around the building to look for her. Carly: Be careful. Jason walked out of the appartment 20 minutes later. Carly: Why isn't Jason back yet? Sonny: I'm sure he's fine. The phone wrang. Sonny: I guess the phone works again. hello? "Morgan's dead" Sonny: Faith, your going to pay for all of this. "Carly's next" Sonny: Not if I can help it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ric: What happened? Sonny: Jason's- Jason, he-he's dead. Carly: No he can't be dead! Liz: I'm so sorry. Ric: Me too. Sonny: Faith said Carly's next, none of us can leave here, I'll try the phone now....No dial tone any more. Ric: One of us has to kill her Carly: Well, I know it won't be me or Liz... Sonny: I'll do it, I will be back to, I promise. Carly: I love you Sonny. Sonny: I love you, too. Sonny walked out the door. Ric: Well, now we just have to wait for him to come back.  
  
10 minutes passed. Carly: I'm getting worried. Ric: Relax, everything will be fine. Someone knocked on the door. Ric: (whispering) Carly, go get one of Sonny's guns, and hurry. Carly ran up the stairs. The person kept knocking. Ric: Carly better hurry up... Liz: If we don't make it through this- Ric: We will. Liz: I love you. Ric: I love you, too. Carly: Here, I have the gun. Ric: ok... Ric walked toward the door and opened it pointing the gun to an empty doorway. Ric looked down. Ric: Oh my god... Carly: What? is Sonny dead? Ric bent down to feel Sonny's pulse. Ric: He's alive, but barely. Liz: We should get him to a hospital. Ric: No, we can't risk it. Carly: So you're just gonna let Sonny die. Ric: Carly, he'd rather have you be safe and I want Liz to be safe. Someone knocked at the door again. Ric didn't even bother to open the door, he fired at the door. The knocking stopped. He walked slowly towards the door, looked down, and there was Faith, dead. Carly: Is she really dead this time? Ric: I'm almost positive, let's go, we have to make it to the hospital.  
  
Ric, Liz, and Carly sat in the waiting room, waiting for news on Sonny. Bobbie walked in. Carly: Is he going to be alright? Bobbie: Well... Carly: I want to know the truth. Bobbie: We aren't sure whether he's going to make it, you can go visit him if you want. Carly: Ok.  
  
Carly walked into Sonny's room and sat down next to his hospital bed. Carly: You have to live, Sonny, you just have to. Hours passed and Sonny still didn't wake up.  
  
Meanwhile... Ric: Bobbie, is Faith Roscow dead? Bobbie: Yes, she is. Liz: Did they find Jason's body? Bobbie: I'm not sure.  
  
Ric and Liz joined Carly in Sonny's room. Ric: Has he woken up at all yet? Carly: No not yet... Liz: Faith's dead. Carly: Good, it's her fault Jason and Courtney are dead and it's her fault Sonny might be dead too. Ric: He won't die...they haven't found Jason's body yet. Carly: Do you think he might still be alive? Ric: I doubt it..I'm sorry Carly. Carly: Thanks, after all this is over we should be a family, you can be Michael's uncle and Liz, you can be his aunt, and Ric, you and Sonny can act like brother's and then maybe none of this stuff will happen again. Ric: Well, Sonny is a mobster, there are other enemies of his. Carly: I know, but still. "You left me out of that." a voice said. Liz, Ric, and Carly all looked toward the doorway. Carly: Jason! Oh thank god your alive! Carly ran over and gave Jason a hug. Jason: Hey Ric. Ric: Yeah? Jason: Thanks for protecting Liz and Carly. Ric: It's no problem. I'm sorry about Courtney. Jason: Thanks. Sonny: Jason and Ric are being nice to each other? I must be dead. Carly: Sonny! Jason: how's it going? Sonny: I've been better, i thought you were dead? Jason: No, I was locked in a room. Sonny: I'm glad you're ok. Jason: Right back at ya. Sonny: Ric, thanks for protecting Carly. Ric: I wouldn't have had to protect her if you hadn't protected me and Liz. Sonny held out his hand. Sonny: Brothers? Ric shook his hand. Ric: Brothers.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
